Nos Sept Dernières Minutes
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: "Konon, katanya waktu kita meninggal kita masih dalam keadaan sadar dalam tujuh menit." / RiveTra. alur waktu yang diambil dari ekspedisi ke-57/ RnR minna?


_Shingeki No Kyojin belong Isayama Hajime_

_LeviXPetra_

_Rated: T_

_Warn: possible typo, EYD yang mungkin kacau. Jika tidak suka bisa klik tombol 'back'. _

_ENJOY MINNA!_

_==o0o==_

Konon, katanya waktu kita meninggal kita masih dalam keadaan sadar dalam tujuh menit. Itulah hal yang dialami Petra kini setelah tubuhnya diinjak oleh Titan Wanita yang menyerangnya dalam ekspedisi yang ke-57.

Tujuh menit.

Petra merasakan tubuhnya begitu sakit akibat serangan Titan Wanita namun sisi baiknya, rasa sakitnya akan berkurang sendiri seiring menit yang terus berjalan setelah itu dia tidak akan merasakan sakit yang dialaminya. Udara berhembus pelan menyapu tubuh Petra yang berlumuran darah—dia akan merindukan sensasi udara yang berhembus di sekelilingnya, dia menangkap bayangan Auruo yang tergeletak di sampingnya—kondisinya tak sama jauh dengannya. Tidak bernyawa dan berlumuran darah.

Enam menit.

Perlahan warna hijau daun yang terang mulai memudar dari pandangannya, digantikan oleh warna hijau susu, dia masih bisa mendengar nyanyian burung di kejahuan sana, sungguh damai. Petra menyukai situasi seperti ini—damai dan sejuk. Sekilas dia bisa mendengar raungan Titan Eren dan Titan Wanita yang sedang berkelahi di sisi hutan lainnya, Ah. Sampai detik terakhir pun Petra masih memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Eren.

Lima menit.

Petra merasakan bahwa kemampuan pendengarannya perlahan menghilang, meski begitu dia masih bisa mendengar nyanyian burung dan raungan Titan di kejahuan. Sekilas dia melihat sosok berjubah hitam yang sedang mondar-mandir di sekelilingnya. _Bukankan itu malaikat yang akan menjemputku?_ Batin Petra. Kini ia melihat sosok malaikat maut yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir mulai mendekatinya untuk menjemputnya dari tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Perlahan warna batang pohon yang tadinya coklat gelap menjadi coklat muda dan perlahan mulai memudar menjadi coklat pucat.

Empat menit.

Apa kau memiliki penyesalan dalam hidupmu? Pasti, setiap orang pasti memiliki penyesalan, begitu pula dengan Petra. Dia memiliki banyak penyesalan yang begitu banyak selama dia hidup. Mulai dari tak bisa membahagiakan Ayahnya, tak bisa membahagiakan Ayahnya, meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya—terutama Auruo—karena sering bertengkar dengannya dan _paling utama adalah_ dia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada _Corporal_nya bahwa dia mencintainya.

Tiga menit.

Matanya terasa begitu berat, dia ingin sekali menutup matanya tapi sebelum dia menutup matanya untuk selamanya, dia ingin sekali melihat wajah _Corporal_nya untuk terakhir kali.

Dua menit.

Bunyi kabel 3DMG terdengar samar-samar di indra pendengaran Petra yang hampir sepenuhnya hilang, dia mulai berharap kalau _Corporal_nya yang datang namun ekspetasinya keliru, yang barusan melintas hanyalah salah satu anggota _Scouting Legion. _Sosok malaikat maut yang sedari tadi menunggunya mulai terlihat tidak sabar. Jika Petra masih bisa bicara maka hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah meminta malaikat maut untuk memberinya satu kesempatan lagi agar dia bisa memberi tahu Levi bahwa dia mencintainya. Bunga matahari yang ada disampingnya kini berubah warna menjadi kuning pucat, dia bisa merasakan ada seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di pundaknya. Petra tak bisa menjelaskan warna kupu-kupu yang hinggap di pundaknya—namun ada perasaan yang begitu hangat dan damai yang menjalari tubuh Petra dan Petra merasa nyaman dengannya.

Satu menit.

Waktunya kini tinggal satu menit, warna disekitarnya mulai melebur menjadi satu—sehingga Petra kesusahan untuk melihat sekitarnya. Dia tidak bisa membedakan warna-warna disekitarnya. Pendengarannya sudah hilang total namun setidaknya dia masih bisa sedikit melihat sekelilingnya—walau sudah tidak jelas. Mendadak dia melihat sosok laki-laki yang mendarat tepat di sebuah cabang pohon yang terletak di atasnya, Petra segera mengenali sosok itu.

Itu Levi, mata kelabunya kini melihat sosok Petra yang ada dibawahnya dengan pandangan yang kosong namun tersirat jelas bahwa ada kepedihan yang tergambar begitu jelas disana.

Petra tersenyum—meski hanya dalam hati karena dia sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan emosi. Setidaknya kini harapannya kini terkabul meski hanya sebentar, dan hal selanjutnya yang Petra tahu adalah dunia di sekelilingnya melebur menjadi warna putih susu dan kemudian menjadi gelap.

==o0o==

**Tomoko: jangan heran kalau akhir-akhir ini saya membuat RiveTra, padahal saya udah bilang kalau OTP saya itu LeviXFem!Eren :'), kenapa demikian? Karena kisah cinta saya yang kurang lebih sama kaya mereka. Saya bikinnya ga sampai sejam, rekor. Saya sadar jika EYDnya kacau karena saya bikinnya sambil belajar buat ulangan 8'D. errr… jika kalian membaca ini, apa kalian mau memberi kritik, saran dan review? #tunjuk kotak review. **


End file.
